ExCellent! PreCure Ultra Style!
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Five new members of the PreCure Team appear. Kana Fukuhara as Cure Dragonfly, Itsuka Toin as Cure Ruby, Haruka Nanami as Cure Cloudy, Sana, Kana's twin sister as Cure Moon, and last but not least, Nijiiro Momomiya as Cure Rainbow.
1. ExCellent! PreCure First Battle

It was springtime in Tokyo, Japan. A girl who was called upon a PreCure Mascot named Mocho, and was granted the power of the dragonfly. Her abilities are to fly at top speed of 25 mph, be able to bite (if possible) and opponent with her sharp fangs (if available), and can regenerate herself whenever necessary.

This girl is Cure Dragonfly, also known as Kana Fukuhara, and with her twin sister named Sana, also known as Cure Moon, fought justice within Tokyo.

One day, Sana was awake because of a nightmare she had.

"S-Sister, are you awake?" asked Sana. Kana was fast asleep, unable to wake up to her sister's calling.

"_sigh... _Kana, you're such a heavy sleeper. Isn't that right, Mocho?" Sana looked down at the little cat -like mascot of the PreCures.

"It's true! It's true, Mocho! We have to find more PreCures in order to stop Rai, Mocho!"

Sana smiled at him and went back to sleep.

The next day, the twins got dressed for school. Kana and Sana had to leave Mocho inside one of their backpacks until recess.

_"It's stuffy in here, Mocho...." _Mocho whispered to himself, being squished by books and pens and pencils.

"Sana, what are you doing talking to Itsuka? She's not even very nice to you. Why is that?" Kana looked directly at Itsuka Toin, a tough girl younger than the Fukuhara Twins.

"Oh, is that so? Well, we'll talk. That includes you, Kana!"

"Itsuka, I wasn't listening to anything you and my sister just talked about!" Kana covered her ears, trying to ignore Itsuka.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna pound on you two. I made up with myself and everyone else."

Outside the school, a tall woman dressed in a black trench coat with black sunglasses chuckled to herself.

It was recess....

"So, what did you wanted me to find out?" Itsuka asked Sana.

_"Why doesn't she ever talk to me than to Sana?" _Kana thought to herself.

The woman in black appeared to them while they were alone.

"Excuse me, ladies. Is this seat...." The woman then fired a ray gun at them, forcing the table to tip of itself and the three girls.

"Taken?" she laughed evilly.

The three schoolgirls grunted and moaned in pain. Mocho finally popped out of Kana's bag, gasping for air.

"It's all mine, Mocho! All mine, Mocho!" He was "grabbing" the air.

"Itsuka, are you okay?" asked Sana, groaning.

"I'm okay," she grunted.

_"At least she talks to me still!" _thought Kana.

"Are you prepared to dies or to fight?" said the unknown woman.

Mocho looked at Itsuka and shouted, "ITSUKA, BECOME THE RUBY!" and called out for a girl named Princess Yuki. She appeared and gave Itsuka a PreCure Token with a sign of a ruby.

"What's this?" said Itsuka holding the Token.

"It's your PreCure Sign becoming a PreCure, Itsuka," explained Yuki, and disappeared in mid air, leaving it up to the girls and Mocho.

Itsukaherself automatically shouted out her transform cry, known as "PRECURE READY! SET, START!"

She transformed into Cure Ruby, the PreCure of the red gem.

"You look cute in that outfit, Mocho!" giggled Mocho.

The woman fired another shot at the girls, but was stopped by Cure Ruby's attack, known as the Red Gem Spear.

"Shoot! Well, I guess it's game over for you guys anyway. Hehehe." the woman said as she fired another shot at them. Sana and Kana transformed into their PreCureforms. For twin relatives, they can use the PreCure Double Power to transform together.

"PRECURE READY! SET, START!" shouted the twins. Kana, the PreCure leader of her group, transformed into Cure Dragonfly, and Sana transformed into Cure Moon, the PreCure of the shiny moon.

The owman fled the scene as soon as they attacked.

"Who is she, Mocho?" said Mocho. The PreCure Token that made Itsuka transformed, turned into a ring-like device known as the PreCure Ring. Kana and Sana already had their PreCure Rings since they were early PreCures.


	2. ExCellent! PreCure Battle in the Night

"Princess Yuki says thank you for saving the school, Mocho!" Mocho clapped his little paws together.

"So, being a PreCure isn't that bad?" Itsuka asked Sana while looking at her red outfit.

"It's a good thing," Kana answered for her.

"Well, I'm in." Itsuka transformed back into her original form. Sana and Kana returned back to their forms and got Mocho back into Kana's bag. After that, the three girls went back to class, but their teacher didn't even care what Kana and the others did, because she knows that they're PreCures.

After school, the three girls went to a lonely park to talk.

"Mocho, are you going to be alright down there?" said Itsuka.

Mocho popped up from the sandy ground and laughed, dragging his head back down.

"What are we going to do now? Is there anyone else we can fight? I don't want to be powerless unless I feel like hurting a bad guy or two." Itsuka sighed and pushed herself on a swing.

"Not until we find more PreCures around here. _sigh... _I'm bored and it's almost sunset. Let's go back home.." Sana slept on her sister's lap. Kana looked up at the orange sky, covered up by the grayish orange clouds.

"Mocho, time to go home..." Kana yawned deeply. Mocho popped up from the sand again.

"Aw, I wanna sleep under here, Mocho..." Mochowhined. Kana shook her head in disagreement.

"What if you move somewhere else when we come back here? What if little kids run across here and smash you up? What if you get caved in or whatever?" Kana picked up Mocho, who was crying.

"But I wanna, Mocho! I'm not gonna move, I'm not gonna get hurt, and I'm used to living in the sand, Mocho. I can't die in the sand, Mocho."

"Lucky you," snorted Itsuka.

"The moon's shiny!" cried out Sana who suddenly woke up from her nap.

"OH, NO!" Kana cried.

"It's late! Let's go!" Itsuka grabbed Kana and Sana's hand but not Mocho, because Kana and Sana agreed with Mocho on living in the sand in the park.

At the Fukuhara Twins' house, their single mother, known as Rumi, had a little talk with her girls about staying out too late.

"We're sorry, mother! Please forgive us!" the twins bowed down in front of their mother.

"Okay, okay, kids. Hey, guess what?"

"What?" said the twins.

"Your teacher told me that there's going to be a new student named..... Ah, it's Haruk Nanami. She's from America, sinceher father's Japanese and her mother is half American and Japanese, so she moved into this neighborhood because her parents both got jobs in another city near here. She's very nice to kids like you so why don't you go meet her now?" Rumi smiled calmly at her kids.

"That's great and all, but we're tired," said Kana.

"Sister's right, mommy," Sana, the younger twin, agreed with her older twin.

"Okay, kay. Go on up to bed now. You might have some nightmares while sleeping throughout the night."

"Why aren't you going?" asked Sana. Rumi rubbed her head.

"Because I'm busy, now go on. Go, go." Rumi shewed them away while working on a project she has to do at her job.

"Sister, I'm scared about mommy..."

"Don't worry, Sana. She'll go get some sleep," said Kana, unlocking their bedroom door.

"What about Mocho and Itsuka?" asked Sana.

"Mocho's here, Mocho!" he popped up from Kana's bag.

"_sigh... _Maybe at midnight we can meet Haruka, huh, sis?" Kana said as she was getting ready for bed..

"Maybe so, but... what if she catches us?"

"I'll go ask, then." Kana got out of her bed and went downstairs to ask Rumi if she and her sister want to meet Haruka now.

"Mommy, you awake?" Sana asked her from the steps.

"I am... Why are you still up? It's almost one."

"Can we meet Haruka now, mommy?" she asked her politely.

"I've told you and your sister you can an hour ago, but you two didn't want to. Okay, you can go, but becareful, my little PreCure."

"Mommy, it's only eleven. You're too confused to work all night. Go to bed."

"Okay, Sana. Get your sister and Mocho. You'll need protection."

At midnight, the twins and Mocho were trying to find Haruka's house. They peeked through a few windows, and found it. The living room was filled with moving boxes that were still fresh and new. On the steps leading to the second floor of the house, there was a young girl, a little older than Kana and Sana.

"Knock on the door, Kana. Ringing the bell will just shock them." Kana nodded at Sana and knocked on the door gently.

The young girl looked up at the door but not the window, and got up to use the peephole.

"Who are they? Why are they up this late at night?" the girl asked herself. She opened the door, even though her parents told her not to without permission, and gasped.

"Are you Haruka Nanami?" asked Sana. The girl looked at her and answered.

"I am... Who are you?" Haruka was a bit shy.

"We're the Fukuhara Twins. I'm Kana, the oldest, and this is my other twin named Sana."

"Nice names. My parents wouldn't let me open the door to strangers, but... if you want to come in, that's fine as long as you are my neighbors."

"HEY, WAKE UP!" Haruka woke up her parents.

"Haruka, what's with all that noise?! And why didn't you ask us to open the door?!" her mother complained.

Her father wasn't mad, he was just standing behind his wife.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Haruka asked her father. He thought about it, but instead he told her that it's alright for the twins to be invited because he knew Rumi since they were in high school.

"Oh, okay. Mother, this is Kana and this is Sana. They're the Fukuhara Twins. They live right across from us."

"Nice to meet you girls. You know, I've met your mother since we were in high school. Did you know that? And my wife here met me when we were in college."

"That's very nice of you to tell us, but you didn't have to," Sana told him politely.

"So, who are you parents?" asked Kana.

"I'm Yuji and this is my lovely wife Lia."

"I love that name," said Sana dreamily.

"What name?" Kana asked her.

"Lia. It's a very cute name." After what Sana just said, she made Lia blush.

"Oh, that's very nice. Thank you so much." Lia bowed to Sana.

"You can take Haruka with you and show her all around the neighborhood, if you want," insisted Fuji.

"Oh, thank you so much," the twins bowed at him.

It was almost two in the morning, and the three girls and Mocho, who was silent while the twins were talking to Haruka and her parents, sat on a bench until the woman who met the PreCures before the other day, fired a shot at Haruka. Mocho screamed and called for Princess Yuki's PreCure Symbol to appear so Yuki wouldn't have to travel back and forth between two worlds.

"This is the PreCure Symbol, Mocho!" explained Mocho. "This symbol will activate when a new PreCure is near, Mocho!"

"It's glowing brightly....." Haruka whispered to herself.

"Time to die, Pretty Cure girls..." the woman said as she fired a big shot at the twins. They used the PreCure Double Power to transform.

"PRECURE READY! SET, START!" the twins shouted.

Itsuka, who hasn't shown up for some time in the dark, came by to give the twins their mail she found on her doorstep. Apparently, the woman shot the mailman, knocking him out cold, letting the woman switch the sent letters and junk mail between the twins and Itsuka. Itsuka gasped at the sight of the woman and transformed into Cure Ruby.

Haruka and Mocho tried to take cover of each other, but the PreCure Symbol was in their way. The symbol gave Haruka a PreCureToken, making her automatically transform into a new PreCure called Cure Cloudy, the PreCure of the clouds. All the PreCures' transform cry were all the same, but their other cries were different.

"Cure Dragonfly ready! The speed of the dragonfly! The excellence of the PreCure! Cure Dragonfly!"

"Cure Moon ready! Shiny luminous of the sky! The excellence of the PreCure! Cure Moon!"

"Cure Ruby ready! The gem of all gems! The excellence of the PreCure! Cure Ruby!"

"Cure Cloudy ready! Shady and rainy all around! The excellence of the PreCure! Cure Cloudy!"

"Another PreCure brat?" the woman gasped.

All chanted and then attacked.

"BEHOLD! THE PRECURE KINGDOM! THE POWER OF HOPE IS WITHIN THE SYMBOL! EXCELLENT! PRETTY CURE!"

"Shoot! Another lame speech," grunted the woman.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?!" Cure Dragonfly forced an answer from the woman.

"My name is Emiko.... I work alone and only alone, so point your attacks at me."

All PreCures got ready to attack Emiko.


	3. ExCellent! PreCure On the Hunt

"A battle at night? Can we like get her away from here and go back to sleep?" Haruka protected herself with her defensive attacks.

Emiko was fighting two of the four PreCures, while Cure Moon and Cure Cloudy tried to distract Emiko in order for the others to attack her open range. Mocho dodged every single shot fired by Emiko when he suddenly tripped on his short tail, about to be caught by Emiko. Kana raised an arm, shouting, "PROTECT PRECURE MASCOT!" and created a shield around Mocho. Emiko used her gun to get through the barrier and grabbed Mocho and took off.

"Cure Dragonfly! Stop her with this!" Mocho cried out as he used his PreCure Magic to give the PreCures their new handheld weapons.

"PreCures, ready?!" shouted Kana. The others nodded.

"Cure Dragonfly spotlight!" Kana shouted as she got ready to attack.

"The power of the dragonfly, lend me your wings! VELOCITY QUAKE!" Kana grew her wings and flew as fast as she could, sending pounding vibrations from her wings to the ground, causing a quake to start.

"Kana's so fast!" gasped Sana.

"Kana, Mocho! Grab me, Mocho!" Mocho reached out his little paws as Kana got closer to him, but lost her grip due to being hit by Emiko's fist.

"Kana!" the girls cried out.

Kana moaned, trying to get up, but was too sore to stand up. Itsuka and Sana helped her up, but Haruka decided to run after Emiko and the kidnapped Mocho.

"Haruka, wait! Don't go!" Sana shouted at her, but Haruka didn't listen to her. She kept going, knowing that she'll save Mocho for them. Kana moaned some more, falling helplessly to the ground. Itsuka sighed knelt down beside her, rubbing her back. The sun almost rose, and the girls were too tired to sleep again.

Just as Haruka disappeared, her parents found the three girls hurt and tired.

"What happened? Where's our daughter?" Fuji helped Kana up, but she wanted to stay down to sleep.

"Kana, Sana, and you.... What's your name?" Lia asked Itsuka.

"Itsuka Toin. I live only a block away from them." she answered to Lia.

"Where's Haruka? She has school in a few hours, so tell us where she is!" Fuji growled.

Kana and Sana explained why she left and where she went. The parents understood them and didn't worry too much, only focusing on their family (including Haruka of course) and their jobs. The three remaining PreCures transformed back into their original forms, going back home to tell their parents that they will be gone for a very long time. Rumi Fukuhara accepted her kids' permission to leave the house until they finish dealing with Emiko who ran off with their PreCure Mascot. Princess Yuki appeared in their room before they left, leaving on their desk another PreCure Mascot named Mei. Mei is another cat-like mascot of the PreCure kingdom and is very cautious of her surroundings and everyone she helps and cares about.

Mei hopped off of the twins' desk and onto Kana's bed that was next to an open window. She giggled and jumped off from hanging on to the window, falling on her feet. Mei sniffed the cool air and used her quick senses to dash away to find the others.

The three PreCures transformed back into their PreCure forms, but Mei appeared before they flew off to find Haruka, Emiko and Mocho.

The PreCures got to know Mei a lot more than Mocho, and became fast friends soon after.

"Where's Haruka-chan, Mei?" asked Mei as she hopped onto Kana's shoulder.

"She's somewhere past here, but she's not very close," answered Itsuka.

"Then we should find her quick before she gets hurt, Mei!" Mei insisted.

"We are and we will," replied Kana.

Harukacontinued her pursuit after Emiko, who has captured the PreCure Mascot, Mocho.

Haruka was able to cut the net sack to free Mocho, but was unable to catch up to Emiko again. She ran off to where she's heading.

"Thank you for saving me, Mocho!" Mocho hugged Haruka happily.

"It was not easy. We still have to go for Emiko before she does something worse.... Maybe capture all the Pretty Cures and use our powers for her own?"

"Don't tell me that! It could happen, Mocho!" whined Mocho. Mocho hopped off from Haruka's shoulder and watched the clouds of dust from Emiko'sfast legs disappear in the air. Mocho sighed and hopped back onto Haruka's should again. He ordered calmly to meet up with the others, but she wasn't sure how to use her powers yet. Mocho taught her quickly, and she learned it very fast. She is a fast learner.

"Once again, I'm not so good at this! I'm not an expert!" shouted Haruka as she was flying for the first time. Mocho laughed and didn't believe her words. The other PreCures saw her and almost collided with her as she was coming towards them.

"What was that for?! You almost broke my arm!" Haruka cried out. Itsuka sighed and knelt down beside her.

"It's not anyone's fault, Haruka. And your parents are waiting for you, are they?" Itsuka looked up at Sana and corrected herself.

"Naw, we told them about you and they agreed with us. We won't come back home until we have done the deed." Itsuka rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, okay... I got Mocho, and I see we've got a new mascot here."

"Mei-chan, Mocho!"

"Mocho-kun, Mei!" the two mascots hugged each other in delight.

"So cute! I wish I had my camera!" Sana giggled.

The PreCures went off to find Emiko.

Where Emiko was, she kidnapped a young girl..

"What do you know about the PreCure Crystal?" Emiko tried to rip her hair off of her scalp.

"Please.... don't hurt me.... I had the PreCureCrystal.... but I don't have it with me.... I lost it somewhere, but I don't remember where I left it..... Please spare me, please...." the girl begged Emiko to stop hurting her.

"Tell me this, girl. Why did you lose it?"

"I-I don't know..... It was in my bag and I lost it somewhere... That's about it..."

"Fine, I'll spare your life, but if you have some new info on the crystal, tell me as soon as possible."

"Can I tell you who I am first before you go?" the girl asked Emiko before she turned her back on her.

"Sure. Who are you?"

"I'm Nijiiro Momomiya. My name means 'Rainbow color peach palace.' My mother chose that for me because I'm happy as always. What's yours?"

"Emiko. Just plain Emiko. That's all you need to know about me. Do you want to follow me?"

"I have to think for myself before I can begin my actions...." Nijiiro thought for a moment, and told her that she won't be. Instead, she decided to become a PreCure again and go out on her own, since she's an orphan after her parents were killed in an airplane accident.

"Well, that's good. See you someday."

"See you, too, Emiko." The two went their own paths.

"Where's Emiko, Mocho?" asked Mocho.

"What are we going to do with the next PreCure, Mei?" asked Mei.

The girls ignored them, but Kana replied to Mei's question. "Maybe she'll come running to us by accident."

Mei smiled and tried to cheer up Mocho. Mocho smiled back at her and laughed.

"I wanna get down!" whined Sana. Itsuka and Haruka looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Going on foot takes too long for us to get Emiko. Flying's better." Itsuka smiled proudly. Sana looked at her and sighed. Her blue eyes stared at Haruka's brown eyes from a corner and turned away.

"I guess I'm too shy around Haruka," said Sana, "but every time I meet new people I've never even heard about, I get too shy." The girls didn't listen to what she said.

**_PRECURE INFO_**

**_Kana and Sana Fukuhara_**

**_These twins are the new PreCure twins, and the very first twins of the PreCure kingdom. Kana is an hour older than her sister Sana. The both of them are in the sixth grade, being the most smartest twins in school. Their single mother, Rumi, is very caring and thoughtful of her kids. She seems careless of what they do, even if it's too dangerous. Their father was never heard from again for many odd reasons. The Fukuhara Twins (a title given to them by their mother and teacher) are very close to each other and always get into each other's way whenever there was a battle. Kana is Cure Dragonfly and Sana is Cure Moon._**

**_Itsuka Toin_**

**_A tough girl who goes to the FukuharaTwins' school. She used to a bully to everyone, including the twins, but she decided to trust everyone and to behave like a good girl. She became friends with the twins after she turned a new leaf, but hardly talks to Kana, whomshe used to dislike very much more than Sana. She is Cure Ruby, almost similar to Cure Rouge of Yes! PreCure 5._**

**_Haruka Nanami_**

**_A young girl who moved into the twins' neighborhood before she left to save Mocho. She is very hyperactive and kind. She is also very fast and nimble, always catching up to her fast foes whenever there was a need to save someone or to stop them, but loses her speed once she has caught up with her oppenent. She is Cure Cloudy._**

**_Nijiiro Momomiya_**

**_A very shy girl who is around Itsuka's age. She's found explaining to Emiko about the PreCure Crystal, which she has forgotten about and has lost, but doesn't remember where she lost it in the first place. She never received a PreCure Coin and never activated the PreCure Symbol. She was already a solo PreCure, known as Cure Rainbow. Her name means "Rainbow color peach palace." Her mother, before she and her husband were killed in an airplane crash, gave her that name to fit her personality._**

**_Mocho and Mei (PreCure Mascots)_**

**_These cute mascots are the two main mascots of the ExCellent! PreCure Ultra Style series. Mocho is first seen in the first chapter, and Mei is seen being dropped off at the Fukuhara residence by Princess Yuki in the third chapter._**


	4. ExCellent! PreCure VS Emiko! The Final!

"Emiko should be around here somewhere," said Itsuka looking at the ground. She noticed there were some dirt tracks along the road, which means that Emiko has caused a kidnapping and digging up for the unknown child she abducted. Kana closed her eyes and buried her face into Sana's chest. Sana held on tight to her little twin sister and sighed in disappointment of Emiko.

"Why would she kidnapand bury a little child?" Haruka questioned the group. "We don't know why, but there's no struggle here, and no ripped nor bloody clothes lying around, so that must mean that Emiko ripped the clothes off from the child, buried the child, and dashed off with the clothes. But we need to look further into her sick ideas to find out what she's going to do next."

"What do you mean by that, sister?" asked Sana.

"We have to go after her before she does something really bad," she answered her.

Haruka bit her tongue gently, trying not to scream in horror. Itsuka looked up at the sky, knowing that it's already morning. They're still not tired after the battle they had that night, because when they're in their PreCure form, they don't sleep at night nor day.

After Emiko and Nijiiro first met each other and left each other for their own purposes, Emiko herself was still on the move. Nijiiro herself was traveling on foot to somewhere she wanted to be. Nijiiro, as Cure Rainbow, decided to fly off to find a place to stay. She has a home, but her cousins told her to stay out for now just to be safe. She never knew when she'll return. She tried once, but her cousins told her in about a few months, She can come back. Nijiiro once again left the house, but never returned, for she knows that they might give her one or two years to come back and continue to trick her again, again, and again.

"What happened to the child, Mocho?" asked Mocho. He hopped onto Sana's right shoulder while Mei hopped onto the left. Their tails tickled her neck as they swayed side to side and back and forth.

"Kana, what are we going to do, Mei?" asked Mei. Kana tried to respond to Mocho's question after he asked her, but she didn;t want to tell him, but her sister told Mei her answer.

Princess Yuki suddenly appeared before them.

"Did you call her, Mocho?" said Kana to Mocho, who giggled with Mei. Yuki giggled a bit and smiled happily at the girls and the mascots.

"I'm glad Mocho's safe," she told them.

"Why did Emiko tried to capture you?"

"Because she's trying to use our powers for her own purposes, Mocho!" Mocho cried out. Mei comforted him and patted him on the back.

"Well, she'll be gone soon, guys. Work hard and, oh! I almost forgot! These little sticks are called PreCure Maximum Ultra. Each one of these has your Cure Symbol (Cure Symbol is for individual PreCures, while the PreCure Symbol is for every single PreCure used for signaling a new PreCure). You're able to use them, so be careful. I'll be leaving now. Be good to your friend, Mocho."

"I will, master, Mocho!" he laughed. Yuki disappeared in mid air.

"Let's go catch up to Emiko!" Itsuka said.

Kana remember what she was going to say to her group.

"We can use the PreCure Teleport since we have enough power to take us to where Emiko is! It can automatically find her hideout or where she is right now!"

"That's good, but what do we have to do?" Haruka wasn't sure what to do to teleport to where Emiko is.

"Put your hands in," said Kana. Everyone nodded and placed their hands, stacking them on top of the others.

"PRECURE! TELEPORT!" they shouted. They instantly went to where Emiko is. Emiko gasped in surprised, after seeing them use the teleportation power.

"You'd you punks find me here?!" she growled at them.

"Because we know!" Sana answered.

"Shoot! I guess we have to settle this in the T.O.P!"

"Top?" Itsuka cocked her head.

"That's right. T.O.P. It stands for _Toho Origin Toyo. _We have half of the PreCure power, so we need to take yours and that will be it!"

"PreCure ready?!" shouted Cure Dragonfly.

"SET!" the others shouted.

"BEAT UP!!!" they all shouted. Cure Cloudy first attacked using her PreCure Maximum Ultra.

"Cure Cloudy Maximum Ultra!" Cure Cloudy shouted, as the PreCure Stick transformed into a nun chuck. The ends on the sides of the nun chuck turned a deep gray, then had tiny tornadoes surrounding the two sides.

"PRECURE! CLOUDY TORNADO DISASTER!" shouted Cure Cloudy. She spun and twisted her nun chuck around her body, causing a large tornado around her. She flew in on Emiko and spun her around. Emiko still survived the attack, but Itsuka tried to attack next.

"Cure Ruby Maximum Ultra!" shouted Itsuka. Her's transformed into a staff with a little piece of ruby on top.

"PRECURE! SHINING SPHERICAL ACHE!" she spun her staff. It spun aroun around her until a red circle was around her. Then Itsuka used her Cure Symbol on her red glove to control it, sending the red ring towards Emiko, which caused electricity to shoot out.

"MY TURN! Cure Moon Maximum Ultra!" Sana's PreCure Stick turned into a crescent shaped weapon, which looks similar to Mew Ichigo of Tokyo Mew Mew's Strawberry Bell, but the shape isn't a heart, it's a crescent moon.

"GOODNIGHT... MOON BERRY SMASH!" Sana had the best attack second to Itsuka's. The Crescent Berry Bell shot out a shadow of a full moon underneath Sana's feet, which dragged itself underneath Emiko and shot out a circle of light just like an underground water pipe bursts open to the surface.

"FINAL BLOW! Cure Dragonfly Maximum Ultra!" her stick turned into a spherical weapon. She held it up in the sky, making it glow.

"DRAGONFLY.... HEAVY ULTRA SMASH!" she shouted as she threw her weapon at Emiko, causing a ball of light to shoot out from it. Emiko was captured inside the ball, and disappeared inside it. She was never seen from again until they go deeper into the secrets and plans of the evil.

"YES!" the girls shouted.

"We've finally got Emiko, Mocho, Mei!" Mei hugged her friend.

"I know we did, Mei, Mocho!" Mocho hugged her back.

A day later, the girls were still on the run, trying to find more PreCures.


End file.
